Classes-LEO-SWAT
Law Enforcement - SWAT Officer Getting Started Unlike the regular police job, you can't spawn with the SWAT skin without getting accepted into it. There's requirements and an application process that you must go through, but you'll find all what you need to know here. You need to have a minimum of 500 score, as well as a good amount of police statistics to show your good work (it is preferred since it shows you are active as a law enforcement officer). It is also recommended that you spend some time to team with the team's members to show them your skills as well as start building a team relationship early on. Note: As of 4/9/2017, you are also required to have 200h playtime, which is equivalent to 8 days and 8 hours. The application itself is done in the forums here, but you have to read the SWAT Rules and FAQ , as well as the Application Template. With the Unofficial Lsrcr App, you'll be able to use the "Application Tool" to fill in values required and then the formatted application will be displayed for you to copy and paste as you normally would. The Test There is a required test that all applicants must take before getting into the team. The test covers all areas of SWAT interest, including: * SWAT Rules * Speed of Commands * Driving * Shooting Each section is pretty straight forward, you'll be tested on a couple of questions from both the Rules and FAQ. If you make more than 2 mistakes on the rules, you get denied. The order of the following tasks will vary depending on the tester, but essentially you are required to do all of the following: * Duel the tester * Shoot the tester's vehicle with M4 trying to pop his tires with as little damage as possible * Follow the tester closely in a ground route using the Sultan * Taze, handcuff, search, and uncuff the tester as fast as you can You'll be graded in all areas with scores from 0-5, 0 being the lowest score and 5 being the highest score. Gameplay As a SWAT member, you will be teaming with fellow law enforcement officers and chasing criminals. SWAT makes a special focus on teamwork and tactics, so most of the time you will use these in order to gain an upper hand against the criminals you are chasing. Once you get them out of a vehicle, you will /taze, /cuff and /drag the suspect. Optionally, you can also choose to have your teammates use /taze ''and ''/cuff ''while you resort only to ''/drag, or even /search the criminal once he's cuffed. Once the suspect is in the car, you have the obligation to go to the nearest police station and stop at the SWAT drop off point. You are not allowed to go around town with a wanted player dragged, remember that the skin is to be used for serious roleplay only. Features SWAT offers it's members some pretty neat features, and they are all unlocked in different ranks to incentive members to keep playing in skin to receive access to those rewards. The most notable ones are the SWAT Bomb, SWAT Roadblock and SWAT Vehicles. The SWAT Bomb can only be used by ranks Corporal CPL or higher. You can pick it up in the SWAT base by pressing''' F'' ''next to the label. You can use it by pressing ''LMB twice with the detonator in your hand''; the first one will plant the bomb, the second one will blow it up. Please note that it may get bugged sometimes, in those cases use /detonator' to be able to place and blow up the bomb correctly. The SWAT Roadblock can be used by ranks '''Private First Class PFC '''or higher. You can deploy a roadblock by using '/rb, and you can delete your roadblock with ''/drb''. When you achieve this rank, you gain access to the private ''SWAT Member ''section inside the forums, as well as spawning with ''10 injections. ''You can use the injections with ''/inject (amount)'. The SWAT vehicles include the Leviathan, the Sultan, the Coastguard, the Dinghy, the SWAT Van, the FBI Truck, the Bullet, the NRG-500, the Sanchez, the Enforcer, and the Maverick. All of these are available for members to use, but keep in mind that there are some extra bikes and cars for those with a VIP membership. VIP Membership With access to a VIP Membership, which can be purchased here, you will receive access to all of the following: * Special spawn place below S.W.A.T. base * Special V.I.P garage with special interior below * S.W.A.T. quick loadout kit, includes the weapons you need, Wallet, Cork, Razor, 50 extra injections and a S.W.A.T. bomb if you meet the rank requirements * Access to special features in the VIP interior * VIP garage will open automatically for VIP members and includes the following vehicles: 2 nrgs, 2 sultans and 1 bullet. These can be used by any S.W.A.T. members but only VIP members may open the garage. * Access to /neon in S.W.A.T. vehicles List Of Available Commands Please note that SWAT officers inherit all regular officer's commands, and these will not be re-stated here to keep the article as clean as possible.